


【ff14/私设光暗】窝边草

by aesahaettr_7



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesahaettr_7/pseuds/aesahaettr_7
Summary: 光暗，GB，扶她女攻，非全年龄私设兔娘占星光x早期阿尔博特穿越回去的光呆对阿尔博特自豪展示自己的前○腺按摩绝技！PS.蝾螈油功效是真的
Relationships: 光之战士/阿尔博特
Kudos: 4





	【ff14/私设光暗】窝边草

冒险者期待委托人发给薪水，就像农民期待作物成熟。只要钱包里装满金币，他们就能把任意一天过成丰收节。

阿尔博特谨慎地穿过集市。他的袋子没有那么鼓胀，铲除大哥布林的功绩只够填满三分之一。这是他赢得的第一笔酬金，出于一种自己也说不上来为什么的心态，阿尔博特想把这笔钱现在就花掉。

全部用完恐怕会被新的旅伴斥责为糊涂，拿出一部分添置些必要的东西总该没问题吧。

男人犹疑的神情让吆喝的商贩觉得自己格外有希望，出售武器的老板夸张地展示所悬之剑的锋锐，零卖小吃的摊主往他手里塞几块咖啡曲奇，阿尔博特只好胡乱逃向一旁，差点碰翻了张支在角落里的桌子。

铺有漆黑绒布的方桌后坐着个女人，一袭黑色长裙，面纱遮住了她大半张脸，只露出琥珀色明眸，但头顶的长耳朵鲜明地表示了身份：一位走出大森林、在外漂泊的维斯族。

这可不多见。

身处喧闹集市中而不出声揽客，跑遍全世界的冒险者也难以得见的维斯族，几个要素一下子勾起了阿尔博特的好奇心。

桌上有几张背面朝上、花纹繁复的卡牌，桌前另一张款式相同的椅子则是空的。

察觉到阿尔博特靠近，女人轻笑一声。

“这位客人，想要窥测你的命运吗？我将从诸天星辰之中解读轨迹，指明道路的方向……”

“白天没有星星。”

“没事，给钱就能占卜。”女人眨眨眼，拖长音调，“即使天空被光倾覆，星星也依旧在天空深处闪耀……”

犹豫一刻后，他坐在那把空的椅子上。

“你想知道些什么呢？”

那可太多了。下一个委托人在哪，将会迎战怎样的敌人，乃至于明天的天气，或者拉蜜图知道把酬金浪费在这种事情上的话，会不会气得敲他的头……但似乎每一项都不适合问这位陌生女人。

见阿尔伯特踌躇良久，她主动问道：“不如来占卜明天的运势吧？”

这倒是个能将一切囊括其中的好问题。

得到应允后，女子不知从哪掏出一张涂有奇怪文字、带着深深折痕的白纸。她熟练将正方形纸张四角向中心翻折，重复数次后又对折再拉开，最终形成四个聚拢的尖锥，开合间内部的符号不断变幻。

“不是用牌的吗？”阿尔博特目瞪口呆。

“我没说要用牌吧。”维斯族理直气壮。

这怎么看都只是小孩子游戏的折纸玩具，但结果未经验证，阿尔博特也说不准世上是否真不存在这样的占卜术，姑且半信半疑听她指示。

“告诉我你的名字。”

女人默念他的回答，每吐出一个字母就拉开一次那折纸，她完全拼对了。这是一个常见的名字，没什么好奇怪的。

“挑个喜欢的数字。”

“六。”

她又向另一个方向开合折纸，瞥了眼露出的符号后很快合上。

女人掏出另一张空白的纸开始书写，阿尔博特没认出那是什么文字，直觉来看像是几个词组。

她深吸一口气，戏剧性地宣布结果：“你将与来自大森林的秧鸡重逢，在有两道支流的瀑布之上！”

拙劣的骗子。

阿尔博特倒并不生气，更多的是啼笑皆非，为自己居然有那么一瞬间期待过结果而感到莫名其妙。

他耸耸肩，站起来想走，一只手却按住了他——从感受的力道而言，也许这女人不应该做占卜师，选择出卖这身蛮力会更加合适。

“你不信是吗？”女人拉下面纱，露出爽朗笑容，“那么这样，明天我再来见你，如果占卜出错，费用原样退回，我还会加倍补偿你，如何？”

“梅蒂尔，我的名字。”她主动握住阿尔博特的手，“我们住在一家旅店，我看到了，你和一个矮人族同行是吗？”

他仔细回忆，想不起来有见过这个家伙，不过本身自己也非事无巨细放在心头的类型，忘掉一张两张擦肩而过的脸是常事。

“就这么说定啦。”梅蒂尔更紧地攥住阿尔博特的手，再慢慢放下，仿佛松开利齿的捕食者，“客人，我很期待下一次相会。”

*

除了占卜之外，占卜师没有说谎，他们的确住在同一家旅店。

阿尔博特回来时一眼就在大堂中找到了她。梅蒂尔正与同桌的另外几名冒险者喝酒谈笑，今天的维斯族不是昨日那副打扮，上身只穿了一件紧身背心，露出手臂的优美线条，任何人都能看出其中蕴藏的力量。

他原本以为女人不过是个投机取巧的骗子：当所谓预言偶然命中时便故作高深收下金币，客人发现欺诈找上门时退还以求脱身，或是找机会溜之大吉。

梅蒂尔与他想象的不一样。坐在那里的她与其他冒险者别无二致，连那种被诸多委托人折磨过后的疲惫气质也如出一辙。要说有什么不同，那就是梅蒂尔更引人注目，看起来更强，是会被轻易推举为领导者的角色。

阿尔博特上前揭破占卜的不可靠，她也泰然处之，认认真真道歉退款，倒是让他不好意思再追究。

“我还在练习对结果的解读，”梅蒂尔解释，“你知道，命运的暗示也不是那么好看破的。”

她站起身来，倾斜身体凑近说：“不如到我的房间来，用别的方式给你赔罪？虽然在占卜上还不熟练，不过我也有值得展示的技能……”

梅蒂尔显然已饮至微醺，唇齿间能闻到苹果酒的香气。阿尔博特第一反应是拒绝这暧昧的邀请，维斯族没给他这个机会，立时离座拉着人就要走，甚至把他拽了个趔趄，在旁人的起哄声中差点跌进她的怀抱，所幸梅蒂尔紧紧抓住了他的肩膀。

原本尘族就要更矮一些，而即便在同族之中梅蒂尔也算得上高，阿尔博特足足比她低了一个头。这种姿势下，他不得不迎面撞上高耸的双乳，马上面红耳赤，好在背对着人群，也没人注意。

现在不仅是梅蒂尔本人，连他也只想赶快离开了。

晕头转向的阿尔博特就这么被女人带到了房内，呆呆看着她在行李里四处翻找。

“我看看……找到了。”

梅蒂尔举高一个装有透明液体的小罐，递给他看。

“含有泥沼蝾螈肝脏成分，曼德维尔特制蝾螈油！”

她一脸跃跃欲试的神情，“我可以保证，涂了这个油，你的皮肤会更有光泽，还会有一种自己可以抵御任何攻击的感觉。我见过最强的男人就是涂的这个。”梅蒂尔补充道：“是我帮他涂的，我也给他的儿子涂过，我还有丰富的按摩经验。”

她亲切地笑了，语气不容拒绝。

“作为占卜失败的赔礼，我来给你做一次涂油按摩吧。”

“会很快乐的。”她承诺。

*

阿尔博特按照梅蒂尔的吩咐脱了外衣趴在她的床上。他告诉自己这是盛情难却，而且那女人喝醉了难以摆脱，好掩饰他鬼使神差的服从。

维斯族身上也只剩了背心和短裤，一手托着蝾螈油跪坐在他身边。她所言非虚，在按摩上的确有一手，粘稠油脂滴落到皮肤上触感冰凉，涂抹它的手掌却火热，并随之点燃每一处相贴的肌肤。

梅蒂尔低下头，专心揉搓肩部关节，长而浓密的白色卷发披落，扫在阿尔博特光裸的脊背上，痒得让人想发笑。

声音逃出口来，听上去却是引人遐想的喘息。

阿尔博特恍然间以为自己真的着了火，空气愈发灼热，他能感受到短裤内的阴茎硬了起来，蹭在浆洗发硬的被单布料上，些微快感激得神经为之颤动。

不管梅蒂尔身份到底是什么，在这种时候萌生情欲都是件极为尴尬的事。他努力平心静气，回忆冒险旅途中一桩桩恶心恐怖的遭遇，但完全没用。下半身也许有了自己的意志。

临时充当按摩工的占卜师进程过半，有力的双手就要滑到腰部，眼看即将露馅，阿尔博特只得祈祷醉意彻底统治她的大脑。最好现在就睡昏过去，让自己从容料理不合时宜的冲动。

事与愿违。

他还没有反应过来，女人的手就径直伸进了阿尔博特的裤子，握住茎身熟练摆弄。

“这是正常的。”梅蒂尔止住他的惊呼与抗议，“泥沼蝾螈肝脏的作用是全方位提升身体能力，自然也包括性器官。简单来说，就是有催情功效。没关系，我来处理下。”

她的态度过于坦荡，如果阿尔博特再多说什么，反而显得心怀鬼胎。

仅余的碍事布料被褪去，现在的男人仿佛刚出生般赤裸，被梅蒂尔一手抚弄着阴茎。她有节奏地提拉摩擦，按压底部时力道稍重，二指揉捏敏感的龟头便放缓动作。

平时的阿尔博特也会自慰，由人代劳与自己动手的感觉截然不同。他人手指不可预知的触碰也变成刺激的一环，梅蒂尔的动作说不定比他自己还要利索，就像惯于与阴茎打交道。

……他到底都在想什么啊？

这样胡思乱想的揣测简直是冒犯。阿尔博特将脸埋进被抓过来的枕头，驱使思维从现实中快感的包围里逃开。

这令他在被插入时毫无准备。

一根滑腻的手指顺利地从后方刺进来，向更深处进发。阿尔博特分不清湿热的感觉到底是进来的异物带来的，或者是肠道本身。他的喘息中多了一丝惊慌，但多处要害都把握在女人控制下，他连动也不敢动，更别提挣扎反抗了。

梅蒂尔前后双手的动作都没有停，还有余裕和男人说话。她对着阿尔博特的耳朵吹气，悄声说：“按摩当然是从里到外都要照顾到。”

“而且，你难道不想被充分地玩弄吗？”

他想。

下半身也许真的有自己的想法，阿尔博特的屁股不自觉摇摆，迎合服务者的动作。她加入了更多手指和蝾螈油，抵住穴里某个地方缓慢转圈。他的内部被细致抚摸，与前方大相径庭的快感一波波在身体里漾开，阴茎同时淅淅沥沥流出更多液体。

梅蒂尔或许是感受到他即将攀上巅峰，手中节奏加快，阿尔博特腰部不由自主深深塌陷，弓出弧形，颤抖着射出来。

结束后他顺势瘫倒在床，枕头把脸遮住，半是脱力，半是油然而生的羞耻。

对于接下来要怎么有尊严地穿上衣服落荒而逃，现在他还沉浸在射精余韵的脑子里一点主意都没有。

另一人则没打算让他操心这些。

梅蒂尔轻柔地将阿尔博特翻过来，大概就在刚才他独自纠结时，女人同样脱下了自己的衣物，丰满白皙的乳房先于嘴唇贴上来，周遭世界仿佛都被柔软温暖的触感包围。

他惊奇地发觉口齿会被柔滑的舌头轻易撬开占领，有力的手臂托住后脑防止逃开，但这完全是多此一举，他用无声的配合表达自己想要更多。

顶着阿尔博特下腹部的触感逐渐鲜明，他花了一会才反应过来那硬得一塌糊涂的玩意其实不属于自己。

梅蒂尔体贴解答：“我们一族的性征直到第二次成长期才会确定，甚至可以一定程度上选择想要的身体……你不觉得这样非常方便吗？”

他极力克制自己的惊愕。就算是这种情况，阿尔博特依然本能认为对他人的与众不同表现得过于诧异极为不妥。他不愿意有伤害到别人的可能。

梅蒂尔亲昵地蹭了蹭他，身下进入的动作却强硬不容抗拒。阿尔博特能感觉到有温热的液体从穴口往下淌到屁股和大腿上，他拒绝思考那是她带来的蝾螈油还是自己分泌的什么液体。拜此所赐，吞下那根阴茎没让他受伤，但比手指更粗壮的硬物仍会导致痛楚。

阿尔博特无意识咬紧下唇，梅蒂尔以撑开他口腔的方式阻止，手指先是玩弄舌头，又配合阴茎的动作同时侵犯两处。

“可以随便摸哦。”

梅蒂尔牵引着他的手覆盖到胸前，阿尔博特的手陷入滑腻双乳中，勃起的乳头硬硬抵在掌心，他无师自通地以拇指食指夹弄按压。女人因这快感也呻吟出声，阴茎顶弄的节奏顿下一拍，阿尔博特心中暗暗得意，好似在竞赛中扳回一城。

他也曾想象过与异性欢爱，虽然其中并不包括自己躺在他人身下，屁股流着水，后穴被狠狠操开，大腿根部沁出的汗水与其他滑溜溜的液体糊成一团，什么都阻止不了含着的性器捅得更深。

阿尔博特的手不自觉穿过梅蒂尔汗湿的发梢，恍惚搂住她的脖子，维斯族误会了这动作，低头吻上来，他顺势捋上去，手碰到那对与白发同色的立耳。

他早就想试试摸起来是什么感觉。

比预料中的还要软，细密绒毛蹭在皮肤上有些许痒意。

维斯族引以为傲、听觉优秀的耳朵布满神经，梅蒂尔的反应也来得更大，她在之前的抽插中已完全弄清楚了阿尔博特的弱点，此刻喘息着进攻、研磨。

他们的脸靠的很近，维斯族全心全意注视着身下之人，琥珀色的眼瞳中倒映的全是他，近似深情款款，而非一夜偷欢。

他支撑不住抬起的手臂，被穴里摆动的肉棒偷走了力气，无力地顺着对方光裸脊背滑下，扫过一片细密汗珠。

阿尔博特射过一次的阴茎早度过了不应期，随着女人的进入再度硬了起来，摩擦在梅蒂尔结实的小腹上，蹭出一片水痕。

后穴的快感令男人无暇他顾，当抽搐收缩的肠壁吸吮出屁股里那根阴茎的最后一点精液时，他才后知后觉发现自己抢先一步射了出来。比上一次更稀薄些的乳白液体随着二人胸膛起伏肆意在身体上流淌。

梅蒂尔的呼吸先平稳下来，搂住尘族轻轻抚摸着他的后背，帮助他度过第二次高潮的刺激。

阿尔博特还是想不出该说什么话，就干脆不说。

女人却不肯放过这片沉默。

“我在想，”她清了清有点沙哑的嗓子，“要不我再为你做一个预言吧。”

还来？他在心里嘀咕。

“以后呢，你会成为一个大英雄。遇到彼此信赖的同伴，一起去做伟大的事，有无数人被你们拯救。”

她终于学会编造一个听上去就不可靠，却足以讨普通人喜欢的谎话了。阿尔博特想。但这可不是他的目标，讨好不了他。

“没可能那么顺利吧？”

梅蒂尔沉默了。

“的确不会。”她续道，“英雄将历经磨难，背负重担，迎战无人能战胜的敌人，走过死荫之谷……但是最终，英雄会得到奖励，终点是阳光照耀的圣宁之地，等待的只有友人、鲜花，以及其他美丽的东西。”

“童话故事。”他评价道。

“我喜欢童话故事。”

预言与童话的相同之处就在于都是假的。阿尔博特想要这样讽刺，却没敌过身体的困倦，下一刻便阖上双眼。

“这个预言的报酬是……嗯，等实现的时候，我会来找你，到那时再收吧。”

梅蒂尔悄声说，自顾自定下只属于一个人的约定。

END

【关于如何穿越的胡编乱造】

“所以说，要消除水晶塔积蓄的过剩能量，就必须再使用一次？”

“是这样。”水晶公焦虑地搓着手，“无须固定时间线，因此这趟旅行不会造成任何后果，使用者相当于只是体验了一种可能性。如果可以的话，我想亲自……”

“就让我来吧。”光之战士说，“你得留在这里操作水晶塔。目的地可以让我来定吗？”

“当然。”

“我想去光之泛滥前的诺弗兰特瞧瞧。”她轻快地说，头上的耳朵一晃一晃，“请以我的灵魂为锚定物。”

光之战士不放心般反复确认，“真的不会对历史造成任何影响吗？”

“没错。”水晶公承诺，“你会留下记忆，但除此以外不会有任何痕迹，不存在的可能性将会被稳定的时间线清除。”

“那就好。”

【关于占卜结果到底是什么】

纸条关键词：森林 雄禽 双重性 重逢 绝顶 水流

梅蒂尔：什么嘛，我算的还挺准的！


End file.
